


Beneath These Sparkling Lights (Forever you're mine)

by alex4968



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, Larents, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming, The tiniest amount of d/s but only if you squint really hard, marriage AU, sooooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex4968/pseuds/alex4968
Summary: "After years of being called a couple teasingly by both our families and friends alike, I know it was nerve wracking for the both of us when it finally actually happened. But for our entire lives we’ve always been HarryandLouis, never apart, whether we called ourselves best friends or best friends and fiancés or now best friends and husbands.” Harry’s smile is so gorgeous that Louis feels a little shake in his knees, “Through everything, the good, the sometimes weird, and the bad, I’m so glad it was you at my side. I know life is ugly sometimes, but you’re the beauty in the fight that is life, for me. My rose to my dagger."





	Beneath These Sparkling Lights (Forever you're mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Sia](https://scrantonlou.tumblr.com/) for listening to my headcannons that inspired this completely fluff filled and self-indulgent fic.
> 
> please reblog the tumblr post [here](http://louis-love.tumblr.com/post/160066639065/beneath-these-sparkling-lights-forever-youre) if you can!

Louis picks Chase up from where he’d been sitting on the ground and balances him on his hip as he talks to the wedding planner. She’s a tall, blonde haired woman who’s been a friend of Harry’s for years, and she’d offered to help them out within the week that Harry had proposed.

The venue is massive – lit up along the entire ceiling with twinkling fairy lights that contrast against the dark wood and illuminate the white of the table cloths beneath them. They’d decided to go against getting married in a church – just because neither of them had ever really been coined as _traditional._ “So, everything’s all set up, right? Like, it’s all still good for the date and everything?” Louis asks, making her laugh.

“Yes, everything’s still perfect. I know you’re worried, Lou, but you and Harry are honestly one of the few couples I see who I can see you two being together for the rest of your lives. I don’t feel anything but happiness when I think about the two of you getting hitched.” She gives him a wink and something like love and happiness washes through him all at once.  

“Thank you, Sam. That means a lot.” He gives her a little hug and then he heads home, more than ready to see Harry after a long day. Even now, after having been a couple for years and years, he still can’t wait to see him at the end of each day. He thinks that’s one of the many things that has really kept their love alive. He still feels like they’ve just started dating every night. Every night feels special and every night he still feels the strong love he’d felt for Harry eight years ago.

As soon as he walks into the house, it’s still empty, but that’s all right. He knows Harry usually works until just a little past five thirty on Fridays, and since Louis’ primary school lets out at two, he’s usually home alone with Chase for a few hours each day.

Chase yawns and rests his head against Louis’ shoulder, making him smile as he walks through the house quietly and goes up the stairs to the boy’s room. He still remembers the debate over where they had wanted to put Chases room – upstairs and close to them with the hazard of him falling down the stairs, or downstairs and farther away from them but no worry about the stairs. In the end, they’d put up a gate at the top of the stairs until Chases third birthday, when he was old enough to understand that going down the stairs wasn’t allowed without either daddy or papa with him.

He sets him down in his bed and pulls the blanket up over his little body. He’s too tired to put up a fight – which Louis is thankful for – and falls asleep barely a few minutes after he’s set down. Louis always sits with him when he goes down for his naps because Harry sits with him when he goes to bed at the end of the day. He knows that way Chase gets plenty of alone time with the both of them and shouldn’t ever feel like either of them are neglecting him.

As soon as Chase’s breathes are even and he’s been asleep for a few minutes, Louis heads downstairs and grabs down a box of pre-made brownie mix and dumps it into a bowl, followed with the two eggs and quarter cup of oil, mixes it all together, then greases the pan and shoves his “homemade” brownies into the oven. He buries the box under some other things in the rubbish bin and sets his timer for forty five minutes. He and Harry have been together long enough that Louis is certain he knows that all of his baked goods come from boxes, but that doesn’t mean he can’t at least try to keep the illusion intact.

When he and Harry had bought this house, it had been almost an immediate deicision when Harry had set eyes on the kitchen. It has a large, marble-topped island right in the center that matches the rest of the counter tops, two ovens, two refrigerators, and _no washer._ Their last apartment had been so small that they’d had to keep their washer in the kitchen and it had always been so awkward and cramped when Louis was trying to do laundry while Harry was trying to cook.

They’d gotten beyond lucky when Harry had been promoted at his law firm and started making more money the same year that Louis was approved for his tenure, and everything was falling so perfectly into place. So as he looks around, he has to remember that his life is exactly how he always imagined it and he can’t imagine a single thing that would need to change for him to be any happier. He doesn’t think he _could_ be any happier.

He flips open one of Harry’s cookbooks to a stirfry that looks at least mostly easy (and Chase friendly) and starts throwing everything together on the stove. He doesn’t cook often – since Harry’s always been the talented one in the kitchen – but he’s not _terrible_ at it. He wants Harry to come home to dinner tonight. Little things like that still feel beautifully domestic and he loves it. He thinks the two of them could have eight little kids running around and Harry would still act like it was the most unexpected and kind thing in the world for Louis to have dinner ready for him when he walked through the door.

Just thinking about his fiancé makes his heart feel bigger and a smile break out on his face. He loves Harry so, so much.

As soon as the brownies are done, he sets them out on a cooling rack and puts a simmer-cap on top of the food on the stove. Harry’s due home in just a few minutes, so he sets out three plates on the table as well as silverware and turns the cooktop off as soon as it’s done.

“Lou?” Harry asks, walking in at exactly 5:30. He’s always been the punctual one, something Louis has always admired about him. “Something smells nice.” He says with a smile, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and kissing him softly.

“Figured I’d have dinner for you when you got home.”

“You’re the best.” He says and kisses Louis’ nose three times. “I’m gonna go change out of this. Is Chase down for his nap?”

“Yeah, he went down about an hour ago, so you can wake him up if you want.”

“Course, baby. We’ll be down in just a few.” Louis grins as he watches Harry walk up the stairs. He leans back on the counter and smiles to himself as he twists the small, silver engagement band around his finger a few times.

He still remembers the day that he’d found a surrogate for their son. That night he and Harry had bundled up in bed and decided they needed to find a home to raise a family in, since both of them wanted several kids. He thinks he’s almost ready to find another surrogate mother, or to adopt, but he wants to wait until after the wedding to bring that up.

When Harry comes down the stairs in a pair of gray sweats and his old Uni tshirt with Chase in his arms, he feels like life couldn’t get any better than this.

 

The day of the wedding, Louis feels nothing but butterflies in his stomach and a strong, overwhelming love for Harry. They’re both in their respective dressing rooms still, keeping the tradition of not seeing one another until they reach the isle. Neither of them are wearing a dress, but that hadn’t deterred Louis from wanting to hold tradition.

“You look gorgeous.” Gemma says as she comes through the door to his dressing room, closing it tightly behind her. “Harry’s a nervous wreck, said he’s nervous he’s going to fall on his face.”

“Oi, I’m the one that has to walk down the isle.”

“But you know how our poor Harold is when it comes to … walking.” The two of them laugh for a while at that, but then Gemma cards her fingers through Louis’ quiff, getting it to stay up and hold in the position he’d been trying to get for the last half hour. “I’m so proud of the both of you, you know that, right? I know… I know Jay isn’t here to tell you that, but I’m sure she is, too.” Louis smiles softly at that and squeezes Gemma’s hand.

“Thank you, Gems.”

“You’ve only got ten minutes, though, bro. You better get a move on!” She says with a grin as she looks down at his still bare feet.

“Fine, fine. Out you go, then. Shoo. Let me finish getting ready.” He glances at himself in the mirror as soon as the door is shut again and he can’t help the smile. His suit is a dark blue, almost black, with a white undershirt. His bowtie is black as well, and everything looks… perfect. He clips in the two white flowers into his hair and puts his shoes on quickly, just as Anne comes through the door and tells him it’s time.

_It’s time!_

The music is filling the hall as Louis stands on the other side of the door. Lottie has her arm laced through his, since she’s walking him down the isle, and as soon as the door opens, he feels like the breath has been knocked out of his lungs. Harry looks absolutely _gorgeous._ He has a traditional black suit on, with a blue bowtie, and a white flower clipped on the right of his suit to match the ones in Louis’ hair.

As he walks, he feels like the two of them are the only two people in the entire world. He feels his heart pounding with all of the love he feels for Harry. Lottie stops walking with him as soon as he gets to the stage, and her and Harry share a nod, and then he’s there, with Harry, about to be _married._

“We are gathered here today…” The preacher starts, but Louis’ only managed to lose himself in Harry’s eyes, the happiness and the feeling of _wholeness_ blooming in his chest.

But before long, it’s time for the two of them to share vows. Louis is first. So, he smiles softly, remembering each word that he’d been practicing in the mirror every morning for the last several months.

“Harry,” Louis starts, clearing his throat as he looks up at the man that he’s entirely ready to spend the rest of his life with, “After years of being called a couple teasingly by both our families and friends alike, I know it was nerve wracking for the both of us when it finally actually happened. But for our entire lives we’ve always been HarryandLouis, never apart, whether we called ourselves best friends or best friends and fiancés or now best friends and _husbands.”_ Harry’s smile is so gorgeous that Louis feels a little shake in his knees, “Through everything, the good, the sometimes weird, and the bad, I’m so glad it was you at my side. I know life is ugly sometimes, but you’re the beauty in the fight that is life, for me. My rose to my dagger.” He runs his thumb over the black of the ink on Harry’s arm, traces the outline of the rose and feels the wetness gathering in his eyes. “I love you so much and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my days at your side.”

Then it’s Harry’s turn, and Louis almost has to hold his breath. He’s so _happy._ There isn’t a single feeling in the world that could possibly match up to this – except maybe the day Chase was born.

“You’ve always been much better with words than me, but there are a few things that I feel like I want to say. The first time we met, I was holding your football up above my head and making you jump up for it, all the way back in primary school.” Louis feels his face flush, but he’s still smiling. “I always liked to make fun of you for how small you were, but little did I know that someone so small could have such a massive, big heart, and such a big personality, to make me fall in love with him.” Louis laughs a little as the first tear finally falls down his face. “From the days that we would go out to eat and throw chips at each other for fun to the days where we’d watch the sunset and kiss on new years, you’ve always, _always,_ been my best friend, my favorite person, my _home._ Building a life with you has been the best decision I’ve ever made and I can’t wait to see the good times that the years ahead of us will bring.” Louis squeezes both of Harry’s hands as he blinks away any other tears in his eyes.

“Louis Tomlinson, do you accept Harry Styles as your lawfully wedded husband?” The preacher asks, bringing him out of his haze. His chest feels like it might burst with all the love he feels, with all the adoration he has for his _husband._

“I do.”

“Harry Styles, do you take Louis Tomlinson to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.” Harry says, the whites of his teeth showing in his smile. Louis’ heart is jackrabbiting in his chest and he can feel how sweaty his palms are, but he thinks that’s a part of love: not saying anything about each other’s sweaty palms.

Chase brings up the rings, both settled on a plush black pillow, and Harry slips on both of their rings. They each kiss Chase on top of his head before he scampers off and goes back to sit with his grandma.

“You may now kiss.” The preacher says. They come together in that moment, the compass to his ship, the rose to his dagger, the sun to his moon, and it feels like sparks fly around them. Applause surrounds the two of them as Harry holds him close; even after the kiss ends, they can’t separate. They hold each other as they both have to take it all in.

He thinks this love is different than anything else he’s ever felt or ever will feel. Harry has always been his person, but something about being able to call the love of his life his _husband_ is more than enough to bring tears to his eyes.

“I love you. Forever.”

“Forever.” Harry echoes, and Louis lets another tear slip.

 

When they step out at the reception, Chase runs off with some of the other kids. Louis knows he’ll be fine, mostly because he’ll probably be stopped every ten feet by a family member forcing him to sit through a few pictures and even more pinching of his cheeks. He loves his family, especially now that he has twice as many members.

“I love you.” Louis whispers to Harry as they step out onto the dancefloor, their song that they’d met to playing on the speakers. Louis’ eyes feel a little wet again as Harry leans down and kisses him.

“I love you too, baby.” Harry says softly.

“Alrighty then, I’ve got a few soppy words for our little love birds.” Gemma says, standing up and clinking one of her long nails against her wine glass. She has a devilish little grin on her face, but both he and Harry are still grinning.

After the speeches end, everyone (mostly Harry) decides that it’s time for cake. He and Harry both head off to where it’s stored, but Louis catches a glimpse of tiny fingers and hears a few little giggles. He looks at Harry and the both of them have a little smirk on their face as they walk around the table and find Chase and Ernest with smiling faces and white fingers. Exactly ten little, vertical lines span across the back of the bottom tier of their cake.

Neither of they boys have noticed that they’re there just yet, so Louis can’t help but pull out his phone and take a few pictures. “Hey, boys?” Harry says after he gets a few as well, and then they both have to put on their dad faces as they turn around with guilty looks on their faces.

“I’s good, daddy.” Chase says with a little giggle. He’s just a little younger than Ernest, so Louis assumes that it was his brother that put the idea on the table for both of them, but he’s not angry. Really, he thinks it’s actually hilarious. He’d managed to work himself up over the wedding for months, worrying about how every single detail needed to be perfect, but now that he’s here with his baby and his husband, he’s happy, no matter what.

“Come on out, boys. You can have some when everyone else gets to, too.”

“Sorry daddy, Sorry papa.” Chase says again and goes to hug Harry, but Louis catches him first and wipes the frosting from his fingers with a napkin that had been sitting on the table. Then, Harry picks him up and Louis does the same with Ernest before carrying both of them over to Anne.

“Well, the boys say that the cake is good, so I hope we can trust them.” Harry says with a laugh, followed by several other laughs from others in the room. They take the smallest top tier first, cutting off two tiny pieces and getting little paper plates for one another. “Think you can reach all the way up here?” Harry asks with a wink, mimicking the first thing he’d ever said to Louis.

He can’t help the little giggle that comes from his mouth before he stands up on his tipy toes and presses the cake right against Harry’s face, but in return get’s Harry’s little piece shoved into the side of his own face. They’re both giggling messes and flashes of cameras are going off around them, but then Louis kisses Harry softly, and the boys were right, the frosting is good.

They clean themselves up and continue to mingle for the next few hours, always together and Harry always has his hand on the small of Louis’ back, but it feels right.

“Alright, boys, I think we’re heading in for the night.” Anne says and kisses both of them on the cheek, her hand clasped with Chases’. They’d decided they wouldn’t have a proper honeymoon since they don’t want to leave Chase behind, but the next two nights are theirs. They’re going to spend them at home, but it’s enough.

Someone had used window marker to write _JUST HITCHED !!_ with a pretty lewd drawing of a dick on the back of their car, but it only made both of them laugh again as they got in and started the drive home.

Louis runs inside with a smile on his face as soon as they park, the garage door crawling closed behind the car and Harry gets out with a smile on his face as well. Harry picks him up and spins him around with a smile on his face before kissing him softly. “Hi.”

“Hi, _husband.”_

“I like that, Mr. Styles. You’re officially mine forever.” Harry says with a dimpled grin.

“And you’re mine.” Harry doesn’t set him down, but instead he carries him all the way up the stairs and into their bedroom, placing little kisses on his mouth, his neck, his cheeks, his nose, everywhere he can get to without putting him down on the way there.

“Can’t wait to make love to you as my husband.” Louis is smiling as Harry crawls over him and kisses him again. It’s always been a little awkward, a little clumsy, but something about making love with Harry has always been perfect. There are the times when Harry can hold him down and fuck him hard and fast and make him see stars, but there are also the times when Harry gives him the gentlest of touches and reminds him that his entire heart is right in Harry’s hands.

Their sex life hasn’t exactly been as active as it was before Chase, but that’s not ever really bothered Louis. Something about how they have to be quiet all over again feels like they’ve been taken back to when they were so young and would just exchange sloppy handjobs in Louis’ bed.

“What’s our plan for the night, then?” He asks with a gentle smile running his fingers through Harry’s curls. His hair has gotten a little longer since he cut it all off, but it’s still short. Louis loves it.

“Was thinking about taking a bath, maybe with some candles and that nice rose body gel? Then I wanna eat you out a little, then of course I’m gonna fuck you nice and good, and you can be as loud as you want.” Louis feels himself flush with that, bites his lip and places another chaste kiss on Harry’s lips. One thing about Harry he’s always admired is the way he can say the most filthy things and not even bat an eye. Louis so much as says the word _cock_ outloud and he’s a blushing mess.

They’re perfect opposites in that element, and it works perfectly. Harry goes and runs the bath and Louis digs through the closet for the new set of lace panties he’d bought as a surprise for this night – their special night – and sets them out for Harry to see. He’s always known that Harry has a soft spot for him when he wears pretty, lacey things, and it’s one of Louis’ favorite things, too.

“It’s ready, baby.” Harry says, standing in the doorway of their bathroom, already completely naked. Louis smiles and strips off his own clothes as he heads off to the bathroom, climbing into the tub right after Harry, settling so his back is against Harry’s chest. “Love you so much.”

“Love you, too.” He says and tilts his head back to get another kiss from Harry. He’s always been at least a little greedy when it comes to kissing Harry. He could kiss him always, all the time, whenever possible, if he could.

Harry’s fingers trail up his thighs slowly, and Louis hums with the touch. It feels nice, beneath the water, and Harry places a little kiss against his neck, teeth nipping the skin there gently. Louis lets out a shaky breath, his eyes falling shut as he leans back against Harry. “You didn’t mention anything about bathtub sex.”

“Mm, thought it would be a little more of a surprise.” Harry says and he laughs just a little, making Louis grin. “Will you flip around for me, please?”

“Mm, okay.” Louis says and moves himself – with as much poise as possible – and settles so he’s on Harry’s lap, facing him. “Hi.”

“Hi, baby.” Harry wraps his hand around both of their cocks at the same time, gently stroking as his other hand goes to play with one of Louis’ nipples. He sucks in a sharp breath at the touch – always having had sensitive nipples – and lets his eyes fall closed with the touch. “Look at me, love. Want to see you.” Louis has always been shy in bed – something that even years and years of being with the same man hasn’t eased – but Harry knows exactly what to say to help him get past it. “You’re so beautiful, my beautiful _husband._ My beautiful boy. My good boy.” Louis opens his eyes again, meeting Harry’s gaze. His pupils are blown just a little wider than usual, but the green of his eyes is still sparkling beneath the lights.

“Yours.” Louis repeats, it’s a promise. It always has been. He’s always been Harry’s and every time he says it, every time, it’s a promise. He’s always been Harry’s and he knows he always will be.

A little whine leaves Louis’ throat as Harry continues to stroke along both of their lengths, but the pace is so slow, so teasing. “It’s okay, I’m gonna take care of you, baby.”

“Love you.” Louis says again, biting his lip to keep himself quiet. It’s become habit since Chase was born, but then he remembers that they have this night to themselves and lets out a shamless moan when Harry’s thumbs over his slit. “Close, ‘m close Harry.”

“You can come baby, always wanna make you feel good.” The heat builds up in Louis’ stomach just for a moment longer before he comes, stars behind his eyelids as he does. Harry kisses him softly as he does and keeps moving his hand throughout his orgasm, bringing himself to the edge, too.

Louis is quiet for a moment before he giggles and looks up at Harry. “We’re sitting in our own come water.”

“Well now it’s gross when you say it like that!” They get out of the water after that, laughing the entire time, and Harry towels him off in a big, fluffy towel. Harry nearly trips from a little puddle of water on the ground, and it’s perfect that they can still laugh at each other and be this happy even though they’re still – sort of – in the middle of sex.

Louis decides that his panties can wait another day, because Harry picks him up again and sets him down on the bed, right on his stomach, and starts running his hands up his thighs, still slightly damp from the bath.

He always does it like this – slow, deliberately, and completely _teasing._ He loves to make Louis squirm beneath him, loves to make him anticipate when he’s going to start licking him out. He nips at the skin of his arse a few times, making Louis moan softly, and then he just – licks a broad stripe right over his hole, making Louis moan and grip at the sheets beneath him. It’s always so much, edging on too much, but Harry keeps him grounded, keeps him right in between that perfect point of too much and not enough and makes him feel great. The second lick is a little more forgiving, just a gentle kitten lick, but then he’s grabbing his arse cheeks, spreading them apart and licking at him relentlessly, flattening his tongue and pressing inside, just enough to nearly pull a shout from Louis.

“Oh, god, Harry – harryharry –“ is the only thing Louis can get out of his mouth, panting into the sheets beneath him as he tries to keep still and not grind his hips down. He’ll come much too quickly if he does that.

Harry presses a finger in beside his tongue and Louis thinks he might black out from how good it feels. It’s almost like the first time Harry had done this, with a sheepish blush on his face as he asked Louis is he could, and he’d been so, so inexperienced but it had still been so good. With the nostalgia in his heart and the knowledge that they have all of each other’s firsts, he can’t help but think about how truly in love he is with Harry.

With his _husband._

“Harry – gonna – gonna come.” He pants out as he adds another long finger beside his tongue, pressing the digits right against his prostate, making his abs clench and tighten. “Oh god, _Harry.”_

“It’s okay baby, it’s okay, I’ve got you.” He comes again, then, and falls limp against the bed beneath him. His limbs all feel like jello, and he feels more relaxed than he has in a long, long while. He flips himself over, then, and looks at Harry fondly.

“I wanna come on your cock.” He says softly, making Harry grin. It’s rare that he actually says things like that outloud, but when he does it’s usually after he’s come a few times and things all feel a little more distant than usual.

“Yeah? Want me inside you baby?” He nods and Harry grabs the bottle of lube from their bedside drawer, the snick of the cap opening a familiar noise to Louis, as he pours it over his cock. He’s perfectly stretched from Harry’s tongue, and he’s more than ready to finally have his _husband_ inside of him.

He has to keep saying it, over and over, just to make it all feel more real. He has to remind himself every few moments that Harry is his husband now. Harry presses in slowly, their fingers intertwined above Louis’ head, and the breath feels like it’s knocked out of Louis’ lungs all over again.

“Love you.” He says softly and Harry kisses him, buying time so he can adjust to the size of him, before he starts with gentle, shallow thrusts. They’ve had years and years to learn each other’s bodies, but everything feels so different now. Everything feels like a promise of forever. Being in love had felt different, being parents had felt different, being married, now, feels like the final puzzle piece has fallen into place and nothing in their lives ever needs to be changed for the better.

Little moans come from Louis’ mouth as Harry’s cock rubs right against his prostate, and then he wraps his mouth around one of Louis’ nipples and he sees stars all over again. He grinds his hips back against Harry’s thrusts, their moans in sync just as their movements are, and he whines high in his throat as the feeling of his climax feels closer and closer all over again.

“Wait for me, baby, wanna come with you.” Harry says this time, thrusting into Louis a few more times his breathes low and harsh right against Louis’ ear, until he finally whispers, “Come for me baby.” And he does, barely anything dribbling out of his spent cock, but he can feel Harry inside of him and it’s the best feeling in the world.

“Love you.”

“Love you, too, baby.” Harry says and pulls him closer, cuddling him for just a while until the come on their chests starts to get a little tacky. Only then does Harry go and fetch a damp flannel, cleaning both of them up before they fall asleep together for the first time as a married couple.

 

Two years later, they welcome Elizabeth and Jackson Styles into their family. Having used Louis’ sperm for the invetro, they knew there was a bigger chance of having multiples, but twins was the best thing they could have asked for.

 

When all of the kids are a little older, they get a big german shepard named Twinky, and Louis knows this is the best life he ever could have created.

 


End file.
